One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 13
Jericho laid on the sand, his focus was on the tip of Drew's sword. "Well......kitty got claws." He stated. Drew pulled his arm back ready to swing. Jericho swept kicked Drew to the ground and jumped back. Drew wiped the sand out his face, and stampeded. Jericho looked down and grabbed a gun and a sword. He pointed the gun at Drew and shot several bullets. Unyielding from his charge, Drew deflected each bullet with his sword. "Damn." Muttered Jericho. His arms turned a pitch black as he awaited Drew. When they clashed once again it was a standstill. Neither budged an inch. Jericho focus dropped from Drew to the black blade he had in his possession. "Well that's new.." They slid their swords from each other. Jericho slashed across Drew's chest but it was caught by Drew's sword. Drew kicked low and Jericho jumped up. Jericho punched and Drew caught his fist and slammed him into the sand. "Why does it always end up like this?" Taunted Drew. "Cause it's clear to see that you're not on my level." "That's true. I'm not on your level....so...when are you gonna catch up to me?" He pulled out the gun from before. "Point blank. How are you going to dodge this?" Drew froze, the expression of fear cloaked his face. Jericho slowly pulled the trigger but nothing came out. "Damn! Did I use all the bullets?!" "That was a good plan. You had me scared for a moment." Drew pulled out a small snail from his coat and put his foot on Jericho's chest. The snail came alive like it just woke up from a nap. "Hello? Yes. It's Drew." As Drew spoke to the snail, the snail spoke back, but it was too low to hear clearly. "I have another one for the cell. Alright. Thanks you." The snail fell back asleep, as Drew out it away and looked at Jericho. "Well you're going to jail with your buddies." - Kent sat on the shore awaiting for Tempest to return. "Damn, how long has she been gone?! Ughhhh!!" He walked along the sand gnawing at the remains of the shackles. "Can't do it...I'm too weak.." A loud growl erupted from his stomach. "Great! Now I'm hungry. What else could go wrong right now?!" "A lot of things." Said a familiar voice. Kent looked around to see the old man. "Just be happy I'm a good thing." "Gerald?! Where have you been?" "In those catacombs. I finally escaped! Yippee!!" Cheated the old man. He jumped around with excitement. "Man it feels good to be free!" He stretched his arms and legs and popped some knots in his back. "When did you escape?" Asked Kent. "Cause Jericho told me that you weren't there when he woke up." "Jericho? You mean the newbie?" "Answer my question please." "Well...I've always been able to leave..they're not strong enough to stop me." "Wait what? They're not strong enough?" "Yep!" Gerald quickly stated. "So how did you get captured in the first place?" "I was drunk, bored, and curious. I needed to know what it was like in there." "What possessed you to do that?" "I'll tell you that later......we have company." Gerald Proclaimed looking at the nearby crow. "Dangerous company." - Rhea and Fantasia awoke deep within the marine ship. Across from them was Jericho hanging by his shackles keeping a straight face. Fantasia looked at Rhea then back at Jericho, then back at Rhea. "So what the hell happened to us? Like weren't we the ones that were gonna save Kent. And we ended up captured?" "Life works like that." Rhea said calmly. "Life's a bitch!" Fantasia exclaimed. She looked back at Jericho. "So...how'd your ass get caught?" Jericho remained silent and put his head down. "Alright then! Don't answer me!!" Rhea giggled a little. "Whats so funny?!" Fantasia questioned. "Us..." Rhea said flatly. "We've only known you for a few days now and you're apart of the family. We even argue like a family." "Yeah yeah. And which role are you playing? The mom? Does that make me your daughter? Or your cooler, awesomer, and more attractive older sister? I like that last one!" "No. Currently my role is the little sister. And you're my older sister. But I'll always be cooler than you." "Now you're askin for it!!" Fantasia struggled and tried to reach over to Rhea. "Dammit!! Get these cuffs off me!!" - Kent looked at the crow then back at Gerald. "It's a bird...how could it be dangerous?" Kent questioned. Gerald remained quiet and scrutinized the bird. "How long have you been locked up? Cause I think you've lost your mind." "We are in the presence of a powerful opponent.." Gerald stated. "He's not to be taken lightly. Even in this form." "Really? Where?!" Kent asked banging his shackles together. The crow was on Kent's shoulder and stared deep into his eyes. "Don't tell me it's the bird." Gerald nodded his head. His body began to tense up. Kent watched Gerald as he prepared for battle. Then he turned to face the crow. "Whats with him?" "He's smart." Crowed the bird in a deep voice. It fluttered its wings and flew back to the ground. It began to grow in size, and took the shape of a man. "Hello. I'm not sure if we've met. I'm Hyperion." Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Stories Category:Chapters